jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Christine Reine
is an antagonist featured in Standpunk Underground. A French Stand fighter, she is one of those currently being actively trained by Judas Priest. Christine is eventually dispatched to battle Seiji Kamijou and his allies, attacking them with her Stand, Tiptoe Through the Tulips. She is the main antagonist of the arc Tiptoe Through the Tulips (With Me). Appearance A nymph-like young woman of average height, if not leaning on the short side, Christine has pale skin that flushes easily when under pressure, leading to a slightly red coloration that produces a more fleshy appearance. She has long light pink hair, going down past her rear with two strands down her chest (though more have been seen during key moments). The hair on her forehead is cropped roughly and pushed to one side. Christine also sports dark brown eyes and thin lips, complete with a rather hard to notice nose. She is described as having a breathtaking appearance. Christine's outfit is almost entirely in white, with only darker shades being present in certain key areas and a small bit of silver. A crown, somewhat similar to that worn by the Statue of Liberty, but with connections between the spikes. It also only appears to cover the top of her head, extending down with the ends being covered by her hair. This also seems to serve as a part, allowing her ears to be seen. On her torso, Christine wears a set of pure white lingerie covered up by various pieces of formal armor. This is largely where the silver coloration makes its appearance, and it is made up of several pieces that lead up to a collar of sorts around her neck, where ribbon-like decorations can be found. Directly beneath it lies a solid skirt; of the same armor in the front and back with more silky material making it up on the sides. Over the whole of the garmet she dons a voluminous fur coat that appears to have several layers and sections. On her feet rest a set of stockings/boots that are made of a similar material to the coat. Personality Abilities As a Stand fighter, Christine has received the direct training of Judas Priest and the key advice of Dante Inferiro Orlandrius. Considered one of the most capable of her kind in the world, she is well known for her matches lasting rarely over a minute. Christine's Stand, Tiptoe Through the Tulips, possesses beyond light speed movements and incredible cutting ability. Its main power, however, is to cut open and enter the Stands of others, seizing control of them. From there, she can freely access all their powers and abilities, even those hypothesized or undiscovered by the original user in addition to T-Trois' main power set. For Stands whose condition is reflected on/by their user, Christine can enact limited control on them as well. The spirits of non-Stand users can be entered, enabling her Stand to hide and spring surprise attacks upon her adversaries. She appears to be quiet strategically proficient as well, ambushing Seiji Kamijou first (as his Daft Punk was believed to be the greatest initial threat to her) and successfully guessing things about him and his fighting style through small talk alone. Story History Tiptoe Through the Tulips (With Me) Relationships Judas Priest- Seiji Kamijou- Emilia Vartiainen- Honghui Lok- Piero Zeppeli- Bearoque- Gallery Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Stand users Category:Antagonists Category:Standpunk Underground